


gold, eternal life, honor, love, fame, what is your treasure? (♫ Intro: Long Journey - Ateez ♫)

by yawwwrp



Series: Shuffle fics [6]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Inspired by Music, Pirates, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: The Stray Kids pirate crew is looking for the legendary Libertalia.
Series: Shuffle fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091642
Kudos: 3





	gold, eternal life, honor, love, fame, what is your treasure? (♫ Intro: Long Journey - Ateez ♫)

**Author's Note:**

> look, i just really like pirates ok
> 
> when i was a kid i wanted to be a pirate so i wanted to write smth piratey bc i love this particular intro song so much  
> i might actually write a whole pirates au at some point but who knows~
> 
> let some adventure into your lives! :D

The hot sun is beating down on the crew, waves crashing idly against the hull of the ship as Jisung joins his crewmates on deck with a sigh.

“We’re running low on food.”

Changbin wipes a rag across his sweaty forehead and waves an arm in his general direction from where he is sitting on the deck, leaning with his back against the railing. “That’s not our main problem - the rum is almost gone.”

Chan eyes his crew from the ship’s wheel. He understands their worries, he’s feeling hopeless too, but they have to keep up morale.

His second in command, Minho, joins him looking at the map next to Chan warily. For a moment Chan thinks he’s about to say something, but Minho remains silent.

Down on the deck, Felix speaks up. “I wonder what we’ll find on Libertalia... “

“If it’s even real”, Hyunjin cuts in, gulping down some water from a flask. He had to be careful and ration himself, their water reserves were decreasing steadily and there was no land in sight for miles.

Chan cleared his throat, startling Minho next to him. “Crew, we set out to find Libertalia. We set our sails at the beginning of this journey to find it, and we will. I can feel it in my bones.”

Jeongin leans over to Hyunjin and whispers, “I think the captain’s bones may have lost feeling.”

Minho joins the crew on the deck a little while later. “What do you hope to find?”

Felix stares at him. “What?”

“Libertalia. What treasure do you hope to find?”

Seungmin chuckles at the question. “Well, gold of course. Silver. Anything.”

“I’d be happy if we found the goddamn island at least”, Changbin breaths out.

A defeated silence fills the crew again as they stare at the dark ocean surrounding them, the salty sea air filling their lungs.

Jisung’s voice is hoarse when he speaks out after a while. “We will find it. And we shall be known as legends.”

The sun is descending lower towards the horizon, the sea turning into glittering gold, a stronger wind surrounding them now as Changbin and Felix fasten the sails tighter.

Chan looks through the spyglass for a while until he hands it over to Minho who is just about to doze off next to him at the wheel.

Minho takes the spyglass from him and the captain points him in the right direction, a wicked smile on his face. Minho lowers the glass again and stares at Chan who takes the glass from him, setting his sights on a point far away again.

His voice is loud and clear as he calls out to his crew.

“Mates, I got eyes on an island. Get ready to set foot on Libertalia.”


End file.
